Noches de tormenta
by Aiko023
Summary: De un momento a otro, Kagome se despierta con el deseo de ver a Inuyasha, a la mitad de la noche. Se encuentran solos, sin nadie que pueda observarlos. ¿Podrán contener sus deseos por mas tiempo? (Advertencia: Este One-shot contiene Lemon)


Había comenzado a llover hacía apenas unos minutos. Las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban armoniosamente las láminas del techo como un arrullo constante, provocando que tuviera más ganas de acurrucarme bajo las mantas del futón que de salir. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, cometiendo la misma imprudencia que siempre cometía en momentos como aquel: ir a buscarlo.

 _Kagome, ¿Cuándo aprenderás?_ me regañé a mi misma mientras trataba de amarrarme el obi rosa pastel que hacía juego con el kimono negro que ya me había puesto. Mi uniforme había quedado destrozado y ensangrentado tras la batalla contra Naraku que habíamos tenido en la mañana. Ahora tendría que viajar con el molesto kimono hasta que pudiera regresar a la aldea, lo cual tardaría varios días.

Habíamos sido acogidos en una mansión, cerca de la pradera donde se había llevado a cabo la batalla, como recompensa de haber librado las tierras de las malas energías y el miasma de Naraku. Me había dado un baño para quitarme la sangre del cuerpo y del cabello, además de cambiarme las vendas de mi brazo izquierdo. Tenía quemaduras de los tentáculos de aquel demonio despreciable desde el hombro hasta la mitad de mi mano.

Abrí y cerré la mano unas cuantas veces para calmar las punzadas la recorrían. Podía sentir un hormigueo inusual en la punta de mis dedos, subiendo y bajando por mis falanges. Solté mi cabello del moño desarreglado que le había hecho para que se secara. Mi cabello cayó pesadamente sobre mis hombros, apenas confundiéndose con la tela negra del kimono.

Sango estaba acostada al fondo de la habitación, acurrucada en otro futón con Shippou. Ambos dormían plácidamente, totalmente perdidos. Sonreí con ternura, cubriendo a Shippou con las cobijas porque se había destapado totalmente entre sueños. Miroku, que dormía en la otra esquina de la habitación ni siquiera notó cuando tomé el botiquín de la mochila amarilla, y arrastré la puerta para salir al pasillo.

Este se encontraba totalmente en penumbras. Apenas y brillaba levemente la luz de una lámpara de gas al fondo de este. Sabía que la habitación de Inuyasha estaba frente a esa pequeña luz, así que seguí caminando, con la madera rechinando bajo mis pies con cada paso que daba. Era pasada la media noche, así que tenía miedo de que uno de los sirvientes saliera por el pasillo al escuchar mis pasos, y me atrapara _"in fragantti"_

Se supone que lo habían separado de nosotros por su naturaleza de hanyou y porque estaba herido. Necesitaba descansar, y yo no tenía por qué estar buscándolo a esas horas.

—Pero no estoy haciendo nada malo—susurré para mí misma—Solamente voy a curar sus heridas.

 _A la mitad de la noche, claro_

El no necesitaba que yo le curara absolutamente nada, eso era obvio. Sin embargo, había tomado el curarle como una manera de tocar su piel desnuda con toda libertad, aunque solamente fuera por unos instantes. Aún así, para mí era sorprendente que Inuyasha, habiendo peleado infinita cantidad de veces, conservara una piel tan tersa y suave libre de cicatrices.

—Es frustrante no poder tocar una piel tan bonita—mi mente había comenzado a divagar sin que yo pudiera controlarla. Me golpeé en la frente con la mano libre, tratando de poner mi mente en su lugar. _Diablos, ¿desde cuándo me volví una depravada?_

Me detuve frente a su puerta, sintiendo las manos sudorosas. Hasta ese entonces me di cuenta de que mis pies estaban descalzos, y que tenía un pequeño moretón en el tobillo derecho. Pequeñas astillas de madera se le clavaban sin dolor en la planta de los pies. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

— ¿I-Inuyasha?—lo llamé, aún detrás de la puerta. Puse las manos en el marco de esta, sin poder parar de temblar.

Alguien se removió en la habitación. Pude escucharlo perfectamente.

—¿Que quieres?—respondió, hosco como siempre.

Suspiré de alivio. Pensé que iba a ignorarme completamente, que ni siquiera iba a tener la amabilidad de responderme.

—He venido a curarte—avisé. No quería parecer una necesitada— ¿Puedo pasar?

—No—respondió, aunque había vacilado unos segundos—No necesito que me cures.

 _Está molesto, ¿Por qué?_ No recordaba haber hecho nada que lo ofendiera.

Ignoré totalmente su negativa, y arrastré la puerta corrediza para entrar a su habitación.

Estaba totalmente a oscuras. Las velas estaban tiradas por todos lados, e Inuyasha se encontraba sentado al fondo de la habitación, como si fuera una bestia al asecho. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban en la oscuridad.

—La verdad, no sé por qué diablos tengo que pedirte permiso—entré, apretando el botiquín contra mi pecho. Cerré la puerta corrediza, para después encender la lámpara de gas, que también Inuyasha había tirado.—Voy a curarte y ya.

—Ya te dije que no quiero, Kagome—repitió. Yo no le había dirigido la mirada todavía.

—Y yo ya te dije que no me importa.—respondí, ahora si volteando a verlo.

Como siempre, su belleza exótica me tomó desprevenida. Tenía las orejas bajas, un moretón en el pómulo derecho, el cabello húmedo pegado al rostro varonil. No llevaba puesto el traje de rata de fuego, solamente el pantalón y la camisa color beige que siempre traía puesta. Podía ver un tramo de su pecho desnudo a través de la abertura en V de esta. Estaba bastante desaliñado y aún así se veía hermoso.

Me acerqué a él, hincándome a lado suyo, sintiendo su mirada llena de recelo clavada en mi nuca mientras abría el botiquín. Saqué unas vendas con alcohol desinfectante. Me topé con un peine largo que usaba para peinarme, y miré su largo cabello plateado y enredado. ¿Querría el que le cepillara el cabello? ¿Se pondría de peor humor si se lo preguntaba?

—¿Por qué traes puesto eso?—su pregunta me tomó desprevenida. Volteé a verlo, solo para toparme con sus bellos ojos ambarinos que no me quitaban la vista de encima. No pude evitar que el calor se me subiera al rostro.

—M-mi otra ropa acabó destrozada—respondí, desviando la mirada para que no notara mi sonrojo— Haruka-hime le dijo a las doncellas que me lo dieran. No iba a permitir que yo anduviera por ahí con esos arapos.—busqué el algodón entre las medicinas para parecer distraída—Además no tenía otra cosa que ponerme para venir a verte.

Inuyasha gruñó en respuesta, cerrando los ojos. No puso objeción cuando comencé a limpiarle el rasguño que tenía en el cuello con un algodón remojado el alcohol, apenas hizo una mueca por el ardor del líquido sobre la herida.

—No tenías por que venir, de todas maneras— se quejó cruzándose de brazos—mejor te hubieras quedado a cuidar a Sango y a Shippou. No podemos confiar en la gente del palacio todavía.

— ¿Por qué no?—arqueé una ceja—Nos dieron de comer y nos dejaron quedarnos a dormir. Haruka-hime y el señor del palacio no parecen malas personas.

—Eres muy tonta, Kagome—rodó los ojos—Además, no estoy de acuerdo con que me hayan mandado a esta habitación. Seguro querían separarnos para que pudieran atacarlos con libertad…

—No seas paranoico—lo interrumpí—Destruirías las paredes antes de que alguien pudiera hacernos algo.

—Feh, no soy paranoico.

—Si, claro.

— No lo estás diciendo en serio

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

—Odio cuando te pones sorcustica.

—Se dice sarcástica, Inuyasha.

Ambos nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo. Inuyasha se negaba a mirarme, y parecía todavía más molesto que antes. Tenía los ojos ambarinos clavados firmemente en una tabla del suelo, y fruncía el ceño, como si mi sola presencia estuviera causándole malestar.

 _Tal vez si soy una molestia_

— ¿Estás molesto?—me aventuré a preguntar, dejando el algodón a un lado y sacando las vendas.

—No.

Suspiré.

—Estás molesto—afirmé, deteniéndome para mirarlo directamente—¿Por qué?

El se cruzó de brazos, impidiéndome que pudiera quitarle la camisa para comenzar a vendarlo. Respingué una ceja, comenzando a enojarme con el por su actitud infantil. Si seguía con esa actitud, no tardaría en hacer que besara el suelo antes de que pudiera decir "oswari".

—Otra vez dejaste escapar al inútil de Koga—masculló, apretando los labios—No dejaste que acabara con el de una vez por todas.

Dejé salir el aire que había estado conteniendo desde hacía varios minutos. Inuyasha y sus estúpidos celos infundados. Se sentía realmente bien cuando Inuyasha me celaba, pero, ¿así sería su actitud cada vez que alguien me cortejara? ¿Actuaría como un niño mimado los días que se encontraran con Koga?

Crucé los brazos, cada vez más molesta con el ambarino. Había dejado de lado el curarle solamente para terminar aquel tema en ese mismo instante.

—Obviamente jamás voy a permitir que traten de matarse el uno al otro…

—Además de que siempre aceptas sus cumplidos—me interrumpió Inuyasha de nuevo. Sin embargo, el tono de su voz ya era de un reproche diferente—Y siempre eres amable con él, a pesar de que te hace pasar malos ratos. Te quedaste prendada de sus palabras bonitas, ¿verdad? No puedes ser más estúpida…

Sin medir mi fuerza, lancé mi brazo hacia su rostro, tomando su barbilla y volteándola para que se dignara a mirarme a los ojos. Decir que estaba enojada era poco: estaba furiosa. Lo quería a él, ¡solo a él! En mi cabeza no había espacio para Koga ni para nadie. El único rostro que no podía borrar ni siquiera cerrando los ojos era el suyo, aunque no se lo dijera. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo a Inuyasha entender que había sido él el que había cautivado mi corazón?

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por mi repentina reacción. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y la boca en una mueca graciosa ya que yo le estaba apretando las mejillas. En ese instante, pude notar que no tenía rastro de bigote ni de barba en el rostro. Su pequeña y fina nariz estaba levemente respingada hacia arriba, sus pómulos hacían que su rostro se viera más elegante al igual que su barbilla cuadrada. El contorno negro de sus ojos ambarinos le daba un aire salvaje y peligroso, aunque yo sabía que Inuyasha no tenía nada de eso. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan guapo? En toda mi vida había visto un rostro parecido al suyo.

Inuyasha trató de desviar la mirada volteando los ojos, pero lo agarré con más fuerza.

—Inuyasha, deja de comportarte como un niño y mírame—dije con firmeza, clavando mis ojos en los suyos—Entiende. NO-me-gusta…

—Tu mano—me interrumpió, otra vez. Puse los ojos en blanco, preparada para que un oswari saliera disparado de mi boca… _Espera, ¿Qué?—_ Estás herida, Kagome, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo su rostro con mi mano vendada. Al estar hablando con él, había olvidado completamente el malestar que esta me provocaba. En cuanto volví a poner atención sobre mi mano izquierda, el hormigueo volvió a aparecer.

—No es nada—expliqué, esbozando una sonrisa falsa para que se calmara—Solamente me salieron algunas ampollas, pero nada más.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de bajar mi mano para esconderla debajo de las mangas del kimono, Inuyasha la tomó de repente. Atrapó mi mano como si fuera una mariposa al aire, y la sostuvo entre las suyas con delicadeza. Su anterior expresión altanera se había transformado drásticamente en una de preocupación e impotencia. Mi mano se veía pálida y minúscula sobre las suyas.

Cerró sus dedos sobre los míos, y yo sentí como el calor me subía por el cuello y me poblaba las mejillas. Mi corazón parecía a punto de explotar de la emoción. Jadeé cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron suavemente la palma de mi mano. El no despegaba la mirada de esta.

—Estas cosas no deberían de pasar—murmuró, conteniendo un gruñido—Yo estoy aquí para protegerte, y aún así… aún así…

Contuve la respiración, mirándolo fijamente con extrañeza. Sentía ligeramente como el cuerpo de Inuyasha temblaba, casi imposible de percibir. En esos instantes, el ambarino parecía un libro abierto. ¿Por qué si antes había estado cerrado, duro como una roca?

—No permitiré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte—su voz había bajado varios tonos. Sonaba más seria que de costumbre—Si te pasara algo n-no sé que me pasaría—la voz le tembló levemente.—Creo…creo que me moriría yo…

Inconscientemente, puse mi mano derecha sobre su frente, debajo del flequillo que cubría sus espesas cejas negras.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó de repente, totalmente extrañado.

—Reviso si no tienes fiebre—respondí tranquilamente— ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

Sin decir palabra alguna, tomó mi muñeca, bajándola lentamente hasta la altura de su pecho. Había apresado mis ambas manos, como si tuviera miedo de que huyera. Pero yo no podía huir, de ninguna manera. Estaba totalmente petrificada mirando aquellos ojos que me devolvían la mirada con tanta intensidad como si quisiera derretirme con ellos. Sus orbes eran oro fundido, puro.

Demasiado cerca.

Estábamos demasiado…cerca. Su aliento caliente me golpeó el rostro, al igual que su inconfundible olor tan varonil que no se podía comparar con algún otro llenó mis fosas nasales. La piel se me puso de gallina al instante. Sentía como si mi corazón fuera un pájaro desesperado por salir de mis costillas. No podía despegar la mirada de los preciosos ojos de Inuyasha, que de repente se habían vuelto tan profundos…

Me besó. O yo lo bese a él. No estaba segura de quien se había inclinado sobre quien, quien había apresado los labios de quién.

Solté mis manos de las suyas y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, lentamente, sin prisa. Quería disfrutar cada efímero segundo estaba pasando, cada sensación.

Una especie de electricidad me recorrió la espina dorsal cuando Inuyasha me pegó contra sí. Su cuerpo irradiaba aquel calor tan suyo, tan característico, y su corazón latía contra el mío, igual de acelerado. Ningún corazón latía igual que el de Inuyasha.

El ángulo de sus labios se acoplaba perfectamente con los míos. Eran carnosos y suaves, sabían a sangre y a sal. Sabían a él, exactamente como lo recordaba.

Me aventuré a morderlos suavemente, sintiendo como su cuerpo completo se tensaba bajo mis brazos, sin saber qué hacer, como responderme. Pensé que se separaría después de eso, al fin y al cabo, yo había sido la segunda mujer a la que había besado alguna vez. Quizás había sido muy atrevida y él pensaba que estaba siendo irrespetuosa. ¿Kikyo habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar?

Temblé, sintiendo como me llenaba de inseguridad. Sentí como se me hacía un nudo en el estomago.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de separarme, su colmillo hincó sobre mi labio inferior. Jadeé, sorprendida. Inuyasha gruñó, abrazándome con más fuerza por los omóplatos, rasguñando mi espalda con sus garras sobre la tela. Mis manos quedaron atrapadas entre su pecho y el mío. Toqué su piel desnuda, notando su corazón latiendo bajo mis dedos que se colaban en su camisa.

Me dejé llevar, metiendo mis manos hasta tocar su espalda desnuda. Los músculos de esta eran fuertes, fibrosos, bien marcados sin un milímetro de grasa acumulada. Recorrí su abdomen con lentitud, cada milímetro de suave piel que tenía tu cuerpo perfectamente esculpido.

No tenía herida alguna.

Tal vez había aprovechado un poco de la situación.

Tal vez.

Inuyasha comenzó a besarme con más rapidez, con más necesidad. Sus dedos hábiles desataron la tela del obi en un instante, tirándolo a un lado. El kimono negro se abrió, apenas cubriendo mis pechos.

Nos separamos lentamente, y me quedé maravillada con la visión que estaba ante mis ojos.

Inuyasha tenía los labios hinchados por los besos. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un color rojo oscuro, y sus ojos estaban increíblemente brillantes, como un par de estrellas. Su torso estaba descubierto, pues la camisa había caído alrededor de sus caderas estrechas.

La lluvia golpeaba todavía más fuerte contra el techo, pero yo apenas ponía atención a eso. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

Entonces, noté que se ruborizaba todavía más. Se acercó a mí de nuevo, inclinándose como haría un león con su presa. De momento, me sentí intimidada, indefensa frente a Inuyasha y sus fieros ojos ambarinos. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello entre los dedos, sintiéndolo como si fuera un pedazo de seda.

Su mirada pasó de mi rostro, y fue bajando por mi cuello lentamente hasta mi pecho desnudo. Se detuvo ahí, como si estuviera mirando… un trozo de filete.

 _¡Madre mía!_

Inmediatamente me cubrí el pecho con la tela suelta del kimono. Bajé la mirada, con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza.

—¿Q-que haces?—la voz de Inuyasha era ronca.—No te cubras.

Levanté levemente la vista, tragando saliva. Mis manos aun se aferraban al kimono, sin ceder.

Inuyasha avanzó, haciéndome retroceder hasta que mi cabeza tocó el suelo. Ahora si estaba indefensa, a merced de un hombre que sonreía, y literalmente, me mostraba los colmillos.

 _¿Se está burlando de mi?_ No podía creerlo. ¡Estaba riéndose de mí!

Una sonrisa de suficiencia abarcaba todo su rostro, como si se sintiera victorioso de haber ganado una batalla.

Acercó peligrosamente su rostro al mío, pero en vez de besarme, bajó hacia mi cuello, escondiendo su nariz en mi cabello. Aspiró con fuerza, y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos cuando sentí su respiración en mi oreja.

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando la punta de su lengua tocó la piel sensible que había detrás de mi oreja. Me estremecí hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies.

—Suéltalo, Kagome—su voz era casi un gruñido—Déjame verte.

De alguna manera, obedecí. Mis manos fueron soltando lentamente el kimono, bajando hasta los costados. Los ojos de Inuyasha se iluminaron completamente. Colocó uno de sus dedos callosos en mi cuello, y fue bajando centímetro a centímetro, pasando por mi clavícula, parando entre mis senos. Jadeé, sintiendo como la piel se me erizaba totalmente.

Sus colmillos rozaron mi cuello, dejando un camino húmedo hasta que descubrió uno de mis hombros y dejó un beso suave sobre él.

Entonces, sin poder atraparlo a tiempo, gemí.

Gemí, Inuyasha levantó la vista, y me miró como si tuviera la cosa más maravillosa y perfecta frente a sus ojos. Murmuró la palabra "hermosa" y se lanzó a mis labios, apresándolos con fiereza.

Lo recibí con gusto, enredando mis dedos en su cabello sedoso y plateado. Me embriagué con su olor y su calidez, sintiendo como la única tela que me cubría se caía hasta mi cintura. Arqueé mi espalda hasta quedar pegada contra él, con unas ganas desesperadas de sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía.

Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda hasta mi cintura. Sus garras se clavaban suavemente en mi piel, provocando que jadeara contra su boca. Pasé lentamente mi lengua sobre sus colmillos. Exploré su boca inexperta, el hizo lo mismo con la mía. Nuestros besos tímidos se habían transformado en una danza peligrosa, llena de necesidad.

Inuyasha gruño, y de un momento a otro, rasgó la tela del kimono con sus garras, dejándome completamente desnuda, excepto por mi intimidad, que aún conservaba mis pequeñas bragas. Tragué saliva cuando Inuyasha tomó los bordes de mi ropa interior, bajándolos lentamente. Sus garras rosaron la parte interna de mis muslos mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja y pasaba la punta de su lengua por el arco de mi cuello.

Estaba dejándose llevar por su instinto, y me gustaba. Me fascinaba que tuviera tan poco control sobre sí mismo. Me encantaba que me deseara.

Entonces, se detuvo. Se quedó hincando, con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa, y las manos sobre el nudo de su pantalón.

—Kagome… ¿estás segura?—murmuró. Ahora parecía tener miedo—Yo… podría no controlarme. No quiero lastimarte.

Me levanté del suelo, consciente de que estaba desnuda, consciente de que él veía cada movimiento que hacía como si fuera una pobre gacela, y aún así se contenía para no poseerme como seguramente quería hacerlo.

Tomé sus mejillas y lo besé con ternura. Inuyasha cerró los ojos al instante, ahuecando mis manos con las suyas.

—Soy tuya, Inuyasha—susurré contra su boca—Jamás he estado más segura en mi vida.

Volví a besarlo con lentitud, metiendo mi lengua en su boca para que el jugara conmigo. Sentí sus manos bajar lentamente hasta donde estaba el nudo de su pantalón, dando un respingo cuando sus nudillos tocaron mi intimidad sin querer. Ese simple toque había logrado que sintiera un calor inusual y desconocido en mi vientre.

—Vuélvelo a hacer—le pedí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tocarme. Hazlo otra vez.

Inuyasha lo entendió al instante, y con una sonrisa de lado, dirigió sus garras a mi intimidad, acariciándola lentamente. Un gemido inoportuno escapó de mi garganta, e Inuyasha acarició más fuerte, quizás orgulloso por haberme hecho gemir tan fácilmente. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron más adentro, mordí su hombro ante el placer que me estaba provocando. Sentía que iba a estallar con aquel simple movimiento. Inuyasha movió los dedos en círculos, haciendo que me arqueara aún pegada a él. Era una sensación tan épica y nueva que me resultaba imposible describir. Era tan bueno como besarlo.

Me sentí decepcionada cuando sus dedos abandonaron aquel lugar. Fue cuando la tela del pantalón de Inuyasha rozó mis piernas desnudas, y cayó al suelo en un susurro.

Un trueno sonó afuera. Me quedé petrificada cuando sentí a… esa cosa… pegada contra mi vientre. Dura, y caliente. Diablos, demasiado grande.

Bajé la mirada con timidez, quedándome completamente petrificada.

 _Oh, Dios. Va a desgarrarme_ pensé, temblando extrañamente mas por la emoción que por el miedo.

Levanté la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, pero estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Estaba rojo como un tomate, con la cara llena de vergüenza, y yo no pude evitar sonreír con ternura. Hasta en esos momentos, cuando ya nos habíamos visto casi todo, Inuyasha aun mostraba aquella timidez que lo caracterizaba. Ni siquiera había una pizca de altanería en su mirada, ni un poco de orgullo.

Timidamente, bajé mi mano temblorosa para tocarlo, hasta sentir aquella piel que era inusualmente suave. Recorrí toda su extensión, apenas tocándolo con las yemas de los dedos. Entonces, increíblemente, Inuyasha gimió.

¡Estaba gimiendo! ¡Por mi!

No pude evitar sonreír con suficiencia, así que repetí la acción, subiendo y bajando. Me maravillé con la expresión de Inuyasha: sus ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas casi tocando sus pómulos, su boca entre abierta y jadeando.

Cerré mi mano alrededor de su miembro, apretando un poco más fuerte, orgullosa por el rostro lleno de placer que Inuyasha tenía en esos momentos. Subiendo y bajando, repitiendo la misma acción varias veces, deleitándome con cada gemido incontrolado que salía de la boca de Inuyasha.

De repente, el detuvo mi mano suavemente, y se inclinó a besarme con ternura. Mordisqueó mi labio inferior, jalándolo mientras me dejaba por fin en el suelo. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero no tenía una pizca de miedo. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas estrechas, sintiendo como la punta de su hombría se rozaba contra mi entrada. Ahogué un gemido en su boca, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al notar como entraba poco a poco, lentamente, sin prisa alguna.

Comencé a sentir dolor. Un dolor agudo, invasivo, que me recorría todo el vientre, sin calmarse en absoluto. Traté de no gritar, pero no pude evitarlo. Un quejido de dolor se escapó de mi garganta, y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir también. Inuyasha se sentía como un intruso dentro de mí, algo que no debía de estar ahí, algo que no era normal.

—¡Kagome!—exclamó Inuyasha al ver mi rostro surcado de lagrimas—¡¿Estás bien?! Oh, mierda, ¡te he hecho daño!

Negué con la cabeza, limpiándome las lagrimas con mis dedos. Sonreí levemente, haciéndole saber que estaba bien. Acaricié su rostro preocupado y culpable, repasando el contorno de sus cejas espesas con los dedos.

—Estoy bien—susurré, tratando de tranquilizarlo—Esto es normal. S-sigue, vamos.

Inuyasha asintió, acariciando la comisura de mis labios con la punta de su dedo. Salió lentamente, volviendo a entrar segundos después, sin apresurarse. El dolor poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, siendo remplazado por una cálida y agradable sensación.

Aumentó la rapidez y la fuerza de sus movimientos. Una capa de sudor había cubierto nuestros cuerpos. Me aferré todavía más a sus caderas, fascinada por lo que sus estocadas me provocaban cada vez que entraban y salían. Gemí con fuerza, ya sin miedo de que él me escuchara, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda. Inuyasha gruñó, arañándome con sus garras sin poder evitarlo.

Apretó uno de mis pezones con la punta de sus dedos, para después lamerlo, succionarlo. Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, ya no podía contenerme por más tiempo.

Llegué al clímax antes que él. Terminé rendida contra el suelo, sintiéndome como un cristal que se había roto en mil pedazos y luego había vuelto a unirse. Inuyasha se desplomó sobre mí segundos después, recargando su cabeza platinada en mi torso. Suspiré, con el cuerpo lleno de cansancio. Me reí al notar que ni siquiera estábamos sobre el futón, pero no tenía ganas de moverme en absoluto. Quería estar así, en esa posición, abrazada por los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha, cuyo agarre se parecía al de alguien que no quiere soltarte jamás.

Inuyasha se arrastró hasta quedar a mi altura. Me acomodé para mirarlo a los ojos, de manera que estuviéramos frente a frente. Sabía que iba a quedarme dormida en cualquier momento, y quería dormir con su rostro latente en mi memoria. Levanté la vista, clavando mi mirada sobre sus ojos ambarinos. Inmediatamente, el se sonrojó, desviando la mirada para cubrirme con la escasa tela del kimono roto. Me rodeó la cintura y me pegó hacia él, escondiendo la nariz en mi cabello. Yo hice lo mismo, aspirando el olor de su cabello plateado.

—¿Inuyasha?—murmuré sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Si?

—Te quiero.

No me respondió. Le había dicho aquello a sabiendas de que no me respondería. Solamente sentí como sonreía y me abrazaba con todavía más fuerza. Mi pecho se llenó con una calidez indescriptible, una calidez que solo sentía cuando estaba entre sus brazos.

No hacía falta que me respondiera. No hacía falta palabra alguna.

El estaba ahí, y con eso me bastaba.


End file.
